Gregg Sargeant
Gregg Sargeant is a stuntman, stunt actor, and stunt coordinator who worked as stunt actor, portraying the Andorian Thon, in the first season episode . He received no credit for this appearance. Sargeant was among the stunt crew which received a Screen Actors Guild Awards nomination for Outstanding Performance by a Stunt Ensemble in a Motion Picture for Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. Among the stunt crew were also Star Trek stunt performers Joey Anaya, Tony Angelotti, Noby Arden, Dan Barringer, Richard L. Blackwell, Keith Campbell, Jay Caputo, Alex Chansky, Fernando Chien, Shawn Crowder, Phil Culotta, Mark De Alessandro, John Dixon, J. Mark Donaldson, Jayson Dumenigo, Thomas DuPont, Paul Eliopoulos, Jeremy Fry, Mickey Giacomazzi, Erica Grace, Charles Grisham, Lisa Hoyle, Yoshio Iizuka, Keii Johnston, Theo Kypri, Christopher Leps, James Lew, Kurt D. Lott, Rob Mars, Angela Meryl, Tom Morga, Marty Murray, Hugh Aodh O'Brien, Lin Oeding, Jim Palmer, Denney Pierce, J.P. Romano, Bill M. Ryusaki, Lincoln Simonds, Gary Ray Stearns, Trampas Thompson, Xuyen Valdivia, Mike Watson, Webster Whinery, Webster Whinery, Jr., Brian J. Williams, and Jeff Wolfe. Sargeant has started his stunt career in the 1990s and performed in feature films such as the science fiction comedy Space Invaders (1990, under stunt coordinator Spiro Razatos), 's science fiction film Total Recall (1990), 's fantasy film Hook (1991), the science fiction film Cyborg 2 (1993, with Karen Sheperd and Tracey Walter), the comic adaptation Batman & Robin (1997, with John Glover), as stunt double for Brad Dourif on the science fiction sequel Alien: Resurrection (1997, starring Winona Ryder, Ron Perlman, and Leland Orser), and the science fiction remake Godzilla (1998), as well as in the television series Nash Bridges and Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1998-2001). He worked as stunt coordinator for the 1998 television movie Casino Reef and doubled actor in the 2002 drama Highway, with Mark Rolston, Craig Baxley, Jr., Thom Williams, Randy Mulkey, and further stunts by Christopher Doyle. Sargeant also performed stunts in the science fiction sequel Timecop: The Berlin Decision (2003, along with Dennis Madalone, Vince Deadrick, Sr., and Jeff Pruitt), 's adventure Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003), the horror comedy The Haunted Mansion (2003, with Wallace Shawn), the fantasy sequel The Crow: Wicked Prayer (2003, with stunts by Jane Austin and Oliver Keller), Steven Spielberg's science fiction remake War of the Worlds (2005), and the television series Cold Case (2005) and The Shield (2006, starring Michael Jace and Benito Martinez). Further stunt work includes doubling actor in the television series Big Love (2009, with John Dixon and stunt coordinator Thomas DeWier) and stunt work in episodes of Life (2007, along Gregory J. Barnett, Leigh Hennessy, Tom McComas, and Manny Perry), Ghost Whisperer (2007), as stunt double for Robert Knepper on Heroes (2009-2010), Rizzoli & Isles (2010, with Michael Papajohn), Ray Donovan (2014, coordinated by Shauna Duggins), Colony (2016, with Zack Duhame, Hugh Aodh O'Brien, Nico Woulard, and Dennis Keiffer), Rush Hour (2016, with Hugh Aodh O'Brien and Tara Macken and coordinated by Jeff Wolfe and Simon Rhee), Westworld (2016, with Ian Eyre, Clint Lilley, Kurt D. Lott, Tara Macken, Don Charles McGovern, Cliff McLaughlin, Jim Palmer, Tim Storms, Mark Aaron Wagner, Scott Wilder, Dennis Keiffer, Oliver Keller, Joel Kramer, Theo Kypri, Bob McGovern, and coordinated by Mike Watson), and 13 Reasons Why (2017, coordinated by Keith Campbell). Film stunt work includes the crime drama Disturbia (2007, with Gregory J. Barnett, Charlie Brewer, Jennifer Caputo, Steve M. Davison, Zack Duhame, Ian Eyre, Mike Gunther, John Meier, Marty Murray, Manny Perry, Jimmy N. Roberts, Brian J. Williams, and Dick Ziker), the short action film Gideon Falls (2008), the romance My Big Love (2008), the action comedy Get Smart (2008, coordinated by Doug Coleman), the fantasy sequel Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (2011), the crime drama Gangster Squad (2013, coordinated by Doug Coleman), the short action comedy Adventures of Old Men (2016), and the horror film Little Dead Rotting Hood (2016, with Edward Conna, Lauren Mary Kim, and Tara Macken). As stunt coordinator, Sargeant worked on the reality show Germany's Next Topmodel (2011), the short comedy JCVD's Make My Movie Challenge (2014), the short comedy Tiny Detectives (2014), the reality show Christina Milian Turned Up (2015), and episodes of Chelsea (2016-2017, with Kelsey Grammer and Ed Begley, Jr.). More recently, Sargeant performed stunts in episodes of NCIS: Los Angeles (2018) and I Am the Night (2019, with Chris Pine, Golden Brooks, Leland Orser, Anthony Molinari, Seth Ayott, and Antal Kalik and coordinated by Theo Kypri) and the thriller Radioflash (2017, with Fionnula Flanagan and Bobby C. King) and worked as stunt coordinator on episodes of Swedish Dicks (2018), the thriller Rogue Agent (The Last Circle - I) '' (2019), and the mystery film ''Escape from Paradise (2019) on which Sargeant also worked as writer, director, and executive producer. Sargeant also founded the Stunt University, a stunt training organization located in Los Angeles and up and running since 1991 and wrote the book "Action Not Words". http://www.stuntuniversity.com/stuntbook.html External links * Stunts911.com – official site * StuntUniversity.com – official site * * Gregg Sargeant at iStunt.com * Gregg Sargeant at LinkedIn.com * Gregg Sargeant at JonisStunts.com Category:Stunt performers Category:Performers Category:ENT performers